Baby's First Christmas
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Es la primera Navidad de los mellizos Uzumaki. Sakura quiere que todo salga perfecto esta noche y, la única forma en que los bebés estén tranquilos durante la cena con Tsunade-sama, era hacerlos dormir la siesta. Y para Naruto no hay visión más hermosa que la de su pelirosa sosteniendo en brazos a sus hijos.


¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Mi estar de regreso... siendo justamente una semana antes de Navidad.

Oh si, ya no falta casi nada.

¿Ya han comprado los regalos? A mi me faltan enolver todavía dos de los que les voy a dar a mis primas menores, además de un paquetes de mediecitas para mi nueva primita recién nacida. Si es que la familia cada vez se hace más grande.

Aparte de estar a una semana exacta de la Navidad, hoy estoy feliz por otro motivo. ¡Aprobe mi final de chino! Terminé este ciclo con todo aprobado y lista para empezar el nivel intermedio del chino mandarín. Es que no se que tengo con los idiomas orientales... me encantan.

Vengo, una vez más, con un shot de los "Xmas Serie". La canción que inspira esta historia es Baby´s First Christmas de Connie Francis. Esta canción la escuché por la radio, en una emisora que transmite música antigua en inglés. Andaba yo feliz en el omnibus, leyendo, cuando empezó a sonar la canción. La melodía es muy suave, casi arrulladora y me gustó la letra, así que me dije "¿Y por qué no?". Llegué a casa y empezé a escribir. Les recomiendo que pongan la canción, es muy bonita.

Hora del fic.

**Baby´s First Christmas **

Sakura no podía ser más feliz. Si había algo que le gustase, por encima de todo, era poder pasar tiempo con su familia; con su idiota favorito y sus dos pequeños pedacitos de cielo. Se meció lentamente, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de color rosa entre sus brazos, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía para dormir. Con apenas cinco meses, a la princesa Uzumaki le costaba conciliar el sueño si su mamá no le cantaba algo primero.

Escuchó a Naruto deambular de un lado a otro en la habitación contigua, paseando a su pequeño caballo salvaje en un intento vano de agotarlo lo suficiente como para que tome su siesta de la tarde.

Quería que ambos estuviesen descansados para la cena de Navidad en casa de Tsunade-sama. Desde hace algunos años, la Sannin había cogido por costumbre organizar en Noche Buena una cena a la que invitaba a casi media población shinobi de La Hoja. Esta sería la presentación oficial de sus bebés ante todos sus amigos y sus hijos; así que todo debía salir perfecto. Sería la primera vez que los hijos de sus compañeros de generación estarían todos juntos. Esperaba que Akane se llevase bien con Inorin Nara, la pequeña hija de Ino y Shikamaru. Y que Ranma hiciera buenas migas con Ryusei Umino.

Para eso, necesitaba que durmiesen siquiera un par de horas.

Se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies. Daba gracias a Kami-sama por tener un marido tan atento como lo era Naruto; no sabía que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda. Tener mellizos era algo complicado si no tenías quien te diese una mano. Acarició suavemente la pequeña mata de pelo que coronaba la cabecita de su hija. Le causaba mucha gracia ver que su hija que una copia casi perfecta suya; de cabello color rosa, nariz respingada, hoyuelos en las mejillas… pero con los ojos azul cielo de su padre. Así como su hijo era un mini clon del rubio, salvo que tenía sus ojos verdes.

La perfecta mezcla de los dos.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su nubecita escarlata. La pequeña pelirosa, por fin, había caído profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre.

-Ranma aún no quiere dormir-el rubio Hokage se acercó con un pequeño paquete de color verde entre sus brazos-Esos sonajeros con forma de kunai son sus favoritos y no se cansa de ellos.

-Akane prefiere los que parecen llaves-comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a su pequeña hija en su cuna-Son de colores más brillantes.

Un gorjeo se escuchó desde los brazos de Naruto. El bebé había estirado sus bracitos en dirección a su madre, pidiendo ser cargado por ella. La ojiverde se aceró y lo tomó con ternura, antes de empezar a mecerlo suavemente.

-Es la primera Navidad de mis bebés-murmuró la kunoichi mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro-Una Navidad llena de amor.

Naruto se quedó estático, viendo embelesado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo sosteniendo a su hijo mayor. Tenía muy fresco en la memoria el momento en que Tsunade-obachan les había dicho que en vez de esperar un hijo, iban a recibir dos; un niño y una niña. Había sido el hombre más feliz de toda la Nación del Fuego. Su más grande sueño se había hecho realidad; ahora tenía una familia con la kunoichi a la que había amado desde que era un niño. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que vio a su Sakura-chan con sus dos retoños en brazos. Una tarde maravillosa, cuando la pelirosa había entrado en el trabajo de parto que podría fin a los nueve meses de expectativas e ilusiones. Después de varias horas de arduo labor, los nuevos Uzumaki habían llegado con sendos gritos ensordecedores y un gran apetito. El momento en que vio a sus hijos por primera vez, sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo. La visión de su pelirosa, sosteniendo a sus dos pequeñas bendiciones en brazos, le había quitado el aliento.

Verlos en este momento era un milagro por el que no se cansaba de dar gracias.

-Vamos cariño-la pelirosa dueña de su corazón empezó a arrullar cariñosamente al pequeño rubio-Tienes que dormir un poco para que más tarde estés despierto para abrir tus regalos.

-Papi y mami necesitan cambiarse de ropa-el ojiazul se acercó y frotó suavemente la mejilla del bebé con su pulgar-Además, Santa Claus no deja regalos cuando los niños están despiertos.

El pequeño Uzumaki bostezó sonoramente. Los arrullos y caricias de sus padres habían hecho efecto y ya estaba por caer dormido.

Sakura continuó con su constante balanceo. Se fue acercando lentamente a la cuna donde dormía profundamente la princesita Uzumaki y colocó, de forma muy cuidadosa, a su hijo al lado. A los hermanos les gustaba dormir juntos su siesta de la tarde.

-Duerme, mi caballo salvaje-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-Que mi nubecita escarlata ya lleva descansando un buen rato.

-La primera Navidad de nuestros bebés-la pelirosa se acercó al Hokage y le dio un suave beso en los bigotes, provocando un estremecimiento del hombre.

Naruto Uzumaki sonrió. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Colorín colorado, este oneshot se ha terminado.<p>

¿Les ha gustado?

Esta vez, los nombres de los retoños Uzumaki son los nombres de dos de mis personajes favoritos; Ranma y Akane. El Caballo Salvaje y la Nube Escarlata. Es mi pequeño, pequeñísimo homejane a Ranma 1/2, el primer anime que vi en mi vida y por el que empezé a ver animes. Yo una fiel seguidora de este fandom; aunque ya Rumiko lo haya terminado, yo sigo re-re-re-releyendo el manga una y otra vez.

Es casi medianoche aquí donde estoy yo... y necesito dormir urgentemente. Llevo algunos días durmiendo muy tarde y mis ojitos ya no se mantienen abiertos por más tiempo.

¿Reviews?

¿Siquiera uno pequeñito?

¡Nos vemos!

Besos de limón.

Cami Sky


End file.
